


All I want for Christmas

by K_booklover98



Series: A Drarry Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas at the Burrow, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Draco is terrible with kids, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but he loves them anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Draco gets into the holiday spirit





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I...almost forgot to post this, I'm not going to lie. Day two and I'm already slacking.
> 
> Whoops!
> 
> Also, just pretend all of the kids are around the same age :) kay, thanks

“No way,” Draco sneered.

Harry sighed. “I don’t think you have a choice,”

“There has to be another option,”

“Hermione already said—”

“I don’t care what she said, I’m not doing it!”

“Malfoy,”

“I said—”

“ _Draco!_ ”

“ _No!_ ”

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes, causing his glasses to come askew. “Can’t you just cooperate with me?”

Draco huffed.

“You’re so insufferable!”

“And you, a complete moron. I’m not doing it,”

“But think about what this could mean!”

“It would mean that you’ve all lost your mind!”

“Come on, do it for me,”

“ _No!_ ”

Harry gave him puppy dog eyes.

“Not budging,”

Harry frowned, throwing his hands on his hips, a perfect impression of Mrs. Weasley yelling at the twins. “Draco Malfoy, you will do this one simple thing, or I swear to Merlin I will cancel your subscription to _Witches Weekly_!”

“I will not—wait, you wouldn’t,”

“Try me,”

Draco stood still, a scowl on his face, clearly unhappy, but unwilling to test Harry. “Fine,” he gritted between his teeth.

Harry beamed happily at the blond. “Thank you!”

“I swear, this better be worth it, Potter,”

\---

When Teddy walked into the sitting room, his eyes lit up when he saw all of the magical decorations covering the room. He, along with all the other Weasley children, were currently over at the Burrow to celebrate the holiday’s. Christmas music played through the wireless in the kitchen, as the children played and the adults made light conversation throughout the home.

But that wasn’t what Teddy was excited about.

Draco sat in one of the big plush chairs in the sitting room over by the fireplace, Rose sitting in his lap. She wasn’t too much younger than Teddy, and she was smiling wide as she bounced happily in his lap. “You have to promise!” she was saying, trying to look serious, but her adorableness ruined the effect.

Draco laughed nervously, setting the determined girl back down on the ground. “I’ll—erm—see what I can do,”

Rose nodded, thanking him, before running off to play with another one of her cousins. Teddy smiled, making his way over to Draco. “Hi,” he said, eyeing Draco up and down as if he’d never seen him before.

Draco tried not to seem too uncomfortable. “Hello there, Teddy,”

Teddy took that as his cue to climb up into Draco’s lap. Draco helped him up placing the kid on one of his knees. “What can I do for you?” he asked the blue haired boy.

Teddy seemed just as uneasy as Draco did. He clearly wasn’t sure of what he was supposed to do, and Draco didn’t want to scare the kid. Draco’s eyes darted across the room to Harry, who just simply gave him a thumbs up before turning his attention back to Ginny.

Draco turned back to Teddy, about to say something, but the kid beat him to it.

“Are you real?” he asked.

Draco blinked a couple of times. “Am I...what?”

“Are you real?” Teddy asked, as if it was the most basic question in the world.

“I—yes?”

Teddy shrugged, taking a deep breath before letting it all out. “Well in that case, I want a new pair of shoes, a stuffed animal—preferably a dragon—a new broomstick, a little brother—my parents said I’m getting a little sister, but I’d _much_ rather get a little brother—a box of chocolate frogs so I can finish my card collection, some coloring books, a magic wand—”

“Woah, kid, slow down!” Draco said, clearly alarmed. “How about a nice race track and some socks,”

Teddy scrunched up his face. “Socks? What kind of gift is that?”

“The gift of keeping your feet warm?”

Teddy was unsure about that. “Why would I ask for socks when I can ask for literally anything else!”

Draco seemed taken aback by that. “You sure are sassy for a five year old,”

Teddy shrugged. “My mom says I get it from my cousin Draco,” and then he leaned in, whispering, “he tends to be a little overdramatic,”

Draco frowned, “I am not—I mean, I’m sure your cousin Draco isn’t _really_ like that,”

Teddy gave him a look. “Have you _met_ him?”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Draco said, setting the kid back down on the ground.

Teddy huffed. “Okay, but can I at least get a baby brother?”

“How about I put in a good word for that broomstick?”

Teddy narrowed his eyes. “And no socks?”

Draco crossed his heart. “Promise,”

Teddy smiled wide, hugging Draco’s legs. “Thanks Santa!”

Draco rolled his eyes while Teddy wasn’t looking. “Yup, Happy Christmas,”

\---

Harry was laughing along side Ron and a heavily pregnant Tonks. “Merlin, he looks like he’s struggling,” he said as Victoire Weasley made an attempt to climb up into Draco’s lap.

Tonks laughed. “At least I didn’t have to do it this year! Man, that beard gets itchy,” she said, subconsciously rubbing her chin.

Harry turned to see Draco silently shooting daggers at him. “If looks could kill,” he said, causing the other two to laugh.

“Oh, he’s having fun!” Tonks reassured him. “Watch, next year he’ll be _begging_ to be Santa Claus!”

Ron snorted. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

\---

As the night past on, the kids were slowly put to bed, until it was just the grownups, in which case Draco was _finally_ able to take off his santa costume. “That was torture,” he said, plopping down on one of the couches next to Harry.

Harry smiled softly at his husband, kissing his cheek. “You did great, love,”

Draco snorted. “Course I did,”

“Still as arrogant as ever,” Harry teased.

“I better get some cookie points for this,”

Harry laughed. “Well, you can most certainly have some cookies,” he said, passing Draco a nearby plate.

“Not what I meant, Potter,” he grumbled irritably, but still took the offered cookie gratefully.

Harry laughed, snagging one himself. “Admit it, you loved every minute of it,”

Draco had a flashback to one of the kids having a complete breakdown on his lap, the overflowing of tears and snot bubbles making him shudder. “I...don’t want to think about it,”

The others laughed, while Draco glared around the room.

“Oh cheer up mate!” George said. “It could be worse!” Fred finished.

“Yeah, we might make you come down the chimney like mum made dad do one year,” Ginny teased.

“Oh no, I’m way too old for that!” Mr. Weasley argued.

“Well, I’m sure not doing it!” Tonks said, patting her belly,”

“I don’t blame you,” Hermione said, rubbing her swollen belly as well. Ron smiled lovingly at his wife.

“Oh no, not me,” Draco said, turning to face Harry. “That’s all you,”

“No way! You’re Santa, you do it!”

“I was just kidding!” Ginny said, laughing. “Although, if you really want to…”

“No!” Draco said. “No way am I sliding down a chimney with a sack full of toys when I can just walk through the front door, or better yet, use magic!”

Harry laughed. “You’re just not Gryffindor enough,”

“Hello? You’re talking to a Slytherin here! And you’re one to talk, why don’t you do it?”

George leaned over to Fred. “Five galleons Harry _actually_ talks Malfoy into doing it,”

“You’re so on!”

“Hey, I wanna make a bet!” Ginny said.

“Stop it!” Draco protested, causing the room to laugh,

“Oh calm down you big baby, I won’t make you do it,” Harry said. “Besides,” he added, “We all know I’d do it better anyways,”

Draco glared at the Gryffindor. “Is that a challenge?”

George smirked. “Pay up!”

Harry’s eyes gleamed. “Maybe,”

Draco thought about it for a moment, and then rolled his eyes. “Nice try, Potter,”

The room sighed in protest. “No fair,” Ginny whined.

Draco huffed. “Seriously, I deserve an award for all my hard work,”

Harry smirked, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek, whispering in his ear, “Maybe I’ll take you off my naughty list,”

Draco blushed at that. “Shut up, Potter”

Harry shrugged pulling away. “Was just a thought,”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this, please forgive me.
> 
> I should also mention that all of these one shots are stand alone's. Some of them will be connected, but I will tell you in the beginning if they are, otherwise, just assume they aren't.


End file.
